ENDGAME
ENDGAME '''is the Season 3 finale of CPUCS. After a season of being attacked and threatened by Dark Vincent's forces, the heroes of the Light Realm team up for a final attack on the Dark Realm to defeat Dark Vince once and for all. ENDGAME was notable for being the first 32-fighter tournament and was the last tournament of the Vincent Saga. Plot After a season of dealing with Dark Vincent's forces, including the transformation of Audible Link into Dark Audible Dark Link and Dark Wolf crushing the WORLDS COLLIDE tournament, the Light Realm had had enough. Gathering their finest warriors, Vincent prepared to lead the fighters into the Dark Realm in a battle for the fate of the universe. Audible Link, Blue Incineroar, Major Duncan, Rosalina, Lucina, Zelda, Luigi, Punished Convict, Ridley, Skillshare Kirby, Piranha Plant, King Dedede, and Parsec Captain Falcon joined Vincent to take on the Dark Realm, and convinced Joker and Matt to join at the last minute. However, Dark Vince was prepared, and had amassed an army of his own: Dark Wolf, Dark Ken, Dark Meta Knight, spies Dark Samus and Hilda, Young Dark Link, Dark Incineroar, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, Toon Dark Link, Shadow Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ganondorf were summoned to counter the Light World's army. Additionally, hearing that Vincent was coming to fight, ToyConvict broke out of his holding cell to do battle with him. And one more arrived- a bounty hunter, bearing the mask of a Light Realm champion, not a fighter from the Dark Realm, but perhaps one who belonged there more than any other- Blood Falcon. The fighting began in earnest, and it soon became clear that the Light Realm had been holding back. Audible Link and Zelda defeated his young doppelgangers Young Dark Link and Toon Dark Link, Blue Incineroar won against Dark Incineroar, Major beat tournament champion Dark Wolf in a grudge match, Punished Convict eliminated the treacherous Dark Samus, Piranha Plant beat Mr. Game and Watch in filler, King Dedede banished Ganondorf, and, in a climactic battle within the depths of Dark Vincent's lair, Vincent defeated Dark Vince, keeping the world safe from his wrath. Even Rosalina overcame her losing streak by beating none other than Dark Ken, newcomer Joker beat Bayonetta, and Matt sent the infamous ToyConvict back to prison. However, the Dark Realm made a few advances. Shadow Mewtwo took Luigi by surprise, eliminating him; Dark Pit used his final smashes to eliminate Lucina; and top contender Ridley was taken out by Hilda's edgeguards. Most significantly, the battle between Parsec Captain Falcon and Blood Falcon quickly became more than a typical Falcon ditto when Blood Falcon's murderous intent became clear; while their playstyles were similar, Captain Falcon was driven by a love for the game, while Blood Falcon was motivated by a love of killing. Blood Falcon crushed Captain Falcon, killing him. Stages ENDGAME featured unique custom stages from the Dark Realm on which all matches were fought. In order of appearance, they were: * '''Entrance to the Dark Realm * Origin of the Dark Realm * Stardust in the Dark Realm * The Evil Lair of Dark Vince * Bladestorm in the Dark Realm * Frostfire Caverns of the Dark Realm